In case of emergencies such as fire in tall apartment buildings, hotels, office buildings and the like, conventional means of escape such as stairs and ladders may be impractical or impossible to use. This invention relates to an auxiliary apparatus which permits an object, usually a person, to be lowered from an elevated place in such a building at a controlled and safe rate of descent.